The Game
(Rigby and Mordecai are on the couch watching TV.) (An advertisement for a video game appears on the TV.) Announcer #1: Hey, do you want the most spectacular, awesome, greatest game ever?! M & R: Yeah! Announcer #1: It's called Zuper Zombies Infinity! You'll be so addicted to it, you will play it all the time, 24/7! M & R: Yeah! Announcer #1: Then don't be a loser, buy it now! Announcer #2: Zuper Zombies Infinity may cause insomnia, mind control, and may turn you into a zombie. Announcer #1: Buy it now! Announcer #2: Call 555-555-555-555 to get the game free. It also costs sixty dollars. Announcer #1: Now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: That was so cool. Rigby: We have to get that game. Mordecai: I know, dude, let's ask Benson for money. (Cut to outside. Mordecai and Rigby approach Benson.) Mordecai: Hey Benson, can we have sixty bucks for a cool video game? Benson:(Sarcastic.) Hahhaha, what am I, you're mother? Rigby: Well............ Benson: No! You're not getting sixty bucks for a dumb video game! Mordecai: Benson, please, we have to have this game. Benson: Geesh, what's so special about a dumb video game? Rigby: You're dumb! (Benson turns red.) Benson: Get back to work! Now! (Mordecai and Rigby walk away.) Rigby: Ugh, Benson should chew his gumballs. Mordecai: I don't know, dude, Benson has a point. It's just a video game. Rigby: Mordecai the blue jay, do you realize what you're saying? Video games are life! Mordecai: Fine, whatever, dude. Let's ask Skips for money. (Cuts to Mordecai and Rigby at Skips's House.) Rigby: Skips, can we have-. Skips: No, you didn't pay me back last time. Rigby: Ugh, why do you have to be such a sour butt? Skips: Look, you better go before I take care of you two the Skips way. Rigby: Fine......... Mordecai: Dude, chill. We can ask Pops for money. (Cut to Mordecai and Rigby asking Pops for money.) Rigby: Yo, Pops, can we have money? Pops: Excuse me? I do not fathom the concept of this "yo" you speak of. Rigby: Ugh! We're asking for money! Pops: Ooh, in that case, indeed. Here are two Butterscotch Ripples, gents. They can buy you a house. Mordecai: Pops, we're asking for money. Pops: But this is money. Unless you mean jawbreakers, they buy you quite a show they do. Rigby: No, money, as in, paper, green, President's face on it, you know, money? Pops: Oh my, I can not comprehend what you mean. Terribly sorry. Take these two jawbreakers as an apology gift. Now, if you excuse me, I need to listen to my phonograph. Ta ta. Rigby: I told you it was a terrible idea to ask Pops for money. Mordecai: Don't worry, we still have Muscle Man and Fives. (Cut to Muscle Man and Fives in the cart.) Rigby: Hey, we need money for a game! Muscle Man: Okay, we'll give you, the money, but first, sound like a walrus. Rigby: Fine.............. Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Muscle Man: Hahhahaha! Rigby:(Sarcastic.): Yeah, yeah, very funny. Now give us the money! Muscle Man: Oh no bro! I lied so I could get a laugh! Hahahah! Yeah! (High fives Fives.) Rigby: You! Muscle Man: Don't push you're tail up you're butt, bro! Besides, we need to save money for this kick butt game called Zuper Zombies Infinity. See ya losers later! Hahhahahah! (They do a doughnut and drive away.) Rigby: Ugh! I hate those jerks! Mordecai: I know. Oh well, I guess we'll just-. (Hear the living room TV from an open window.) Announcer #3: Hey! We're selling illegal copies of Zuper Zombies Infinity! That's right, illegal! We're so bad that we got it illegally! It's free, and illegal! Did we mention It's illegal? Well, It's illegal! Announcer #4: Find the illegal copies of Zuper Zombies Infinity at Illegally Super Arcade, the place where you can play games illegally. Rigby: Did you just hear that? Mordecai: Yeah I did! M & R: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Muscle Man and Fives, who are in the cart, overhear M & R and drive over to the two.) Muscle Man: Nuh uh, losers! You ain't going there! We are! And we're gonna buy all the copies! Mordecai: Over my dead body! Muscle Man: That can be arranged. (Muscle Man runs over Mordecai.) Mordecai: Aww....... Rigby: How dare you hurt my friend?! I'm gonna get you! Muscle Man: Hahahah! (Punches Rigby to a tree.) Rigby: Ow! Is my face okay? (Rigby grabs out a mirror.) Rigby: Ah, good. It's still beautiful and attractive. Mordecai: Rigby, stop looking at your face! Rigby: Sounds like someone's jealous. Mordecai: Ugh! Muscle Man: Ugh! Stop it, bro! I want to flatten you like a pancake! Mordecai: Never! Muscle Man: I hate to resort to this, but............Fives, possess him! Mordecai: What?! Hi Five Ghost: Yes sir. (Hi Five Ghost possess Mordecai. Fives is now in control and his voice is heard.) Hi Five Ghost: Whoa..............so this is what It's like to be alive. This feels awesome! Muscle Man: Bro, we should get going. It's gonna close soon. Hi Five Ghost: Okay, but do you mind if I stay in his body for a little while? Muscle Man: What?! No, bro! He's the enemy! Hi Five Ghost: Aw come on, please? I want to be alive for a little bit. Muscle Man: No means no, bro! Let's go! Hi Five Ghost: Aww........fine. Party pooper. (Fives gets out of Mordecai. Mordecai is now unconscious.) Muscle Man: See ya later, ladies! (Rips shirt off and twirls it.) Woo-hoooooooooooooooo! (They spin and leave.) Mordecai: Ugh, my head hurts. Rigby: At least my face doesn't. Mordecai: (Grabs Rigby by the tail and drags him): Come on. (Cut to M & R running to the store, They find out It's closed.) Mordecai: Ugh.............stupid Muscle Man and Fives. (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost get out of the store.) Mordecai: Ugh! We are so pissed! Muscle Man: What? I can not remember any thoughts until playing Zuper Zombies Infinity. Mordecai: (Sarcastically): Very funny. Now drop the act! Muscle Man: Drop what act? I really cannot comprehend any thoughts until playing the game. Mordecai: You guys are so immature. Let's go Rigby. Muscle Man: Oh no! We did not give them the game! Hi Five Ghost: Let us follow them. (Cut to M & R in the cart.) Mordecai: Those two need to grow up. Ugh. Rigby: I don't know man, they seemed like they weren't playing. Mordecai: (Sarcastically) Sure. (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are running towards the cart. Muscle Man gets on the top and sticks his head under where Mordecai is driving.) Muscle Man: Play the game! M & R: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The four hop off the cart and the cart hits a tree and is broken.) Mordecai: What the H guys?! That was so not funny! Muscle Man: No humor was intended. You must play the game. We are told to spread the word. Play the game! Mordecai: No, you! (Kicks the game on Muscle Man's face.) Muscle Man: The game! Must play the game! (Plays the game.) Mordecai: Ugh! Let's go Rigby. Rigby: But I want to play the game! Mordecai: Ugh......... (Drags Rigby by the tail.) (Later. Mordecai and Rigby are raking leaves.) Rigby: I'm telling you man, I don't think they're kidding. It's like the game has turned them into gaming zombies. Mordecai: Yeah, right. How can a game even do that? Rigby: Well, we should ask Skips just to make sure. Mordecai: Ugh, fine! (The two go to Skips's Garage and knock on the door. They aren't answered.) Rigby: That's weird......... he always answers us. (They knock again, and, once again, aren't answered.) Mordecai: Let's see what he's doing. (They open the door. Skips is playing Zuper Zombies Infinity.) M & R: Whoa! Mordecai: I thought you didn't like games like this. (Skips turns his head and looks at Mordecai and Rigby.) Skips: Blasphemy. A game as perfect as this is too hard to avoid playing. You must play the game. Mordecai: Did Muscle Man and Fives get you to go along with the joke? Skips: I am not joking. I am being quite serious. The two did however introduce me to the game and I got addicted. You must play the game. Mordecai: Dude, stop! You're creeping us out! Skips: Play the game! Play the game! (Mordecai and Rigby run and close the door. Skips skips and almost gets them, until he hits the door.) Mordecai: That was....... weird. Rigby: Now Muscle Man, Fives and Skips are addicted to it! Mordecai: Calm down, it's only three people. We still haven't seen Benson or Pops play it. Rigby: Yeah, you're right. Mordecai: In fact, let's check up on them. (They go inside the house.) Mordecai: Pops? Rigby: Benson? (Benson and Pops are playing the game.) Rigby: I thought you didn't even know what video games were, Pops! Pops: I didn't, until Skips introduced me to Zuper Zombies Infinity. You must play the game. Rigby: B-Benson? (Benson turns his head backwards.) Benson: Pops introduced me to the game, and now I'm addicted. Play the game! (Mordecai and Rigby run out.) Benson and Pops: Play the game! Play the game! (They close the door on Benson and Pops.) Mordecai: (panting): Okay, I think something strange is going on. Rigby: (panting): You think?! Mordecai: I think we gotta find out more about this. Rigby: But I wanna play the game! Mordecai: Anyway......... do you know the developer of it? Rigby: How should I know? Who reads words? Mordecai: I think Muscle Man and Fives left their copy around here somewhere. Let's find it. (Mordecai and Rigby search for the game.) Mordecai: Ah, here it is! Rigby: Are we gonna play it?! (Mordecai punches him.) Mordecai: Ah, here it is! Brain Changers, Inc.? Sounds interesting. Let's go. (Mordecai and Rigby get into the cart and head to Brain Changers, Inc.) Fanon under construction.